


Скорость или тактика

by katry



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/pseuds/katry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ошитари Юуши не нравятся действия его кузена</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скорость или тактика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tactics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44725) by trixie. 



Ошитари Юуши задумчиво разглядывал представшее перед ним зрелище. Оно было очень, очень неправильным. Во-первых, его кузен никак не мог сейчас находиться в Токио — да, Национальные начнутся уже на следующих выходных, но до тех пор он по-прежнему обязан ходить в школу в Осаке. А во-вторых — Юуши был в этом абсолютно уверен — Кенья просто не должен был так нависать над Атобе и столь беззастенчиво его целовать.  
  
Но самое главное…  
  
Юуши схватил кузена за плечо и оттащил в сторону. Кенья не разозлился — лишь облизал губы и ухмыльнулся.  
— О, привет, Юу-тян.  
  
Юуши прищурился.  
— Ты идиот. И отвали от моего капитана, халтурщик.  
  
— Не завидуй, — мгновенно отозвался Кенья.  
  
— Ошитари, — начал было Атобе, но ни один из братьев не обратил на него внимания.  
  
— Да ты никак ревнуешь? — рассмеявшись, Кенья крепче обхватил Атобе за шею.  
  
Юуши лишь вздохнул.  
— Ты же всё неправильно делаешь.  
  
— _Прошу прощения?_ — насмешливо переспросил его кузен.  
  
— Впрочем, как всегда, — протянул Юуши. — Это так на тебя похоже — стараться сделать всё как можно быстрее… Позволь, я продемонстрирую тебе, как это должно происходить на самом деле.  
  
Атобе открыл было рот, собираясь запротестовать, но Юуши уже зарылся пальцами в его волосы, привлекая к себе. Их поцелуй получился медленным и влажным, и, как оказалось, Юуши владел языком достаточно виртуозно, чтобы заставить Атобе задыхаться и жаждать большего.  
  
Кенья зевнул.  
— О боже, ты и впрямь считаешь, что это должно быть так слюняво? Что, на самом деле? Можешь мне не верить, но иногда, если знаешь, к чему стремишься, нет никакой необходимости ходить вокруг да около! — и, ухмыльнувшись, он сунул руку в штаны Атобе.  
  
— Вижу, ты как был ребенком, так им и остался. И раз уж не способен насладиться изысканнейшим блюдом в своей жизни, довольствуйся банальным фастфудом, — раздражённо выдохнул Юуши, запустив руки Атобе под рубашку и умело лаская его соски.   
  
— О-оши… — застонал Атобе, пытаясь оттолкнуть одного их них… или обоих… а может, притянуть поближе одного из них… или обоих…  
  
— Зато ты — самый настоящий сноб! Чтоб ты знал — действуя быстро, можно классно оттянуться, господин Зазнайка. И позже я докажу тебе это на теннисном корте, раскатав подчистую моей скоростью, пока ты будешь демонстрировать свою _одарённость_ , — облизнув губы, Кенья пододвинулся поближе к кузену.  
  
— Быть может, лет так через тысячу, — ухмыльнулся Юуши, склоняясь ему навстречу.  
  
Вывернувшись из их рук, Атобе пулей вылетел из клубного домика — и едва не врезался в невозмутимо взирающего на него Кабаджи. Сделав глубокий вдох, Атобе провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь выглядеть так же спокойно и самоуверенно, как всегда.  
— Кабаджи. Здесь слишком много Ошитари. Разберись с этим.  
  
— Угу, — буркнул Кабаджи, глядя, как Атобе с важным видом двинулся прочь, и размышляя, знает ли тот, что у него расстегнута ширинка.


End file.
